shattered heart
by 21.brilliant.galaxies
Summary: she only wanted her loving, happy family back. the same happy family they'd been once before. she only wanted to be loved again. she is sure she didn't do anything wrong to deserve this. she's almost positive. -ibxgarry (currently in reconstruction)


_"i like cookies" normal human talking  
><em>"i will break your cookies"<em> normal human thinking  
><strong>"I'm gonna' rip you to shreds"<strong> seriously angry/demonic entity talking  
>"YOU WILL DIE!" normal human shouting<br>**"COME AT ME BRO!"** seriously angry/demonic entity shouting  
><em><strong>"just try it, tits!"<strong> _seriously angry/demonic entity thoughts  
><strong>*slice*<strong> sound effects  
><em>'you made me sad'<em> flashbacks/thoughts of someone from long ago/writing_

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: I don't own the game ib. just this story!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XXXxx~~~oOo~~~xxXXX<strong>

**"say hello"**

**XXXxx~~~oOo~~~xxXXX**

"I knew I shouldn't have let you hold it! now look at it! on the floor and shattered!"

her red eyes were wide with rage and red lips twisted into a disgusted frown, sneering at the darker brunette standing beside her. he rolled his eyes at the woman, uncaring if she was angry, and knelt to his knees, picking up shard after shard of glass.

"yes I see that already, no need to point out the obvious. besides, _you_ were the one who bumped into _me,_" the man told her hatefully, dark eyes glaring angrily at the tiled floors.

she grit her teeth, and almost spat at the man "don't blame me for being such a shitty walker you asshole!" she watched as his eyes lit up in anger with a satisfied smirk on her softly tanned face, seemingly pleased to invoke the wrath of the enraged man before her. he immediately stood and backhanded her across the face.

"who do you think you are, bitch?" he growled dangerously. she had a red hand print across her cheek and when she turned back to look at him she held her cheek, eyes stinging from the pain "none of your business, you little fu-" a soft voice cut across. "mommy? daddy?"

the voice was so small and petite that it could barely be heard above the loud shouts of the two adults standing in their living room, but it immediately drew the two adults attention.

the woman smiled kindly, ignoring the pain in her cheek. "yes honey?" the little girl gave the both of them a glance, her expression not changing a bit, but as she was their child they knew she was worried. scared even.

"is.. is everything... alright?" she questioned softly, not being one to speak much. she's always been such a quiet child.

the woman smiled again, so used to lying to her child by now she didn't even feel guilty anymore. she knelt so that she was face to face with the tiny red-eyed girl, her eyes so soft "everything is fine sweetheart." the child gave her a look, one that wasn't quite different from her usual neutral gaze besides the slight lift of her right brow.

"are you sure?" she asked timidly, her fingers shuffling nervously with the others. she was worried about her parents. she wasn't blind, she noticed the tension between the two. it was so obvious she could almost feel it at times, but her parents would usually just brush her off, answering her questions with something similar to what her mom just said.

the girl swallowed the saliva in her mouth and shifted her gaze, the only sign that showed her nervousness. she didn't want to upset them anymore than they are. no matter how well they hid it she could still tell, it was just another odd thing about her. she knew she would probably regret it, they seemed angry and a bit less patient than they usually were, and when they were like this it's best to stay out of their way.

she learned that the hard way.

but she didn't want to leave them like this. she didn't want them to fight anymore, she remembered when they used to be so much happier. she wanted to go back to those times. back to the times when they actually smiled.

"yes I'm sure, ib. everything is perfectly alright," she giggled.

_liar._

"you're not lying to me, right mom?" ib already knew the answer. why did she even bother, it'll just hurt her and what little trust she held for her mother anyway. really, what is wrong with her head today?

ib's mother smiled at the girl again, the smile not reaching her eyes. "of course I'm not ib! why would you say that?" she asked her daughter, her tone sounding hurt. ib only stared at her with her usual emotionless expression.

_liar._

"just wanted to.. make sure," she said carefully before her eyes met with the broken object on the floor. ib blinked and pointed towards the mess. "what's that?" she questioned. she noticed her parents tense and saw the slight glare her mother had sent her father. ib cursed herself for her tactless question and wondered if she'd pushed the wrong button. and if she already had, how many times.

ibs mother continued to smile, but it was a bit strained. "oh, its nothing for you to worry about ib. your idiot father dropped your gift, is all." she paused for a moment "ah, but don't worry we'll find something even better!" she quickly added on. ib's eyes shined with happiness for that short moment, but then she heard a quiet 'tch' from where her father was and turned to see him glaring at the floor. immediately her happy mood was destroyed.

she perked up a bit though when she realized she could possibly make things better again. happier.

to see her father smile- full heartedly- is something she'd longed for ever since that day 2 years ago. it had become a- if you will- a life mission she'd made for herself. to make them both happy, no matter what. ib looked down, her eyes fixated on the white pair of socks she's wearing. "it doesn't have to be anything special.." ib said quietly. her mom looked at her questioningly. "what? but your our precious little girl! you deserve the best of the best!" she cheered, cheeks aglow with her excitement. ib almost frowned at that, because even if her mom hadn't noticed, ib did.

her father didn't love her.

his eyes said so, but he smiled at her anyway, nodding in agreement with his wife.

_liar._

"I'm fine with just being with you guys.." she said calmly. her father hid his grimace, but ib caught it, and her heart shattered even more. ibs mother gave her a brilliant smile, almost blinding the girl with its intensity. "r-really?" she stuttered, both expectant and hopeful. as well as a little shyly, almost like one of those fangirls who speak with their crushes for the first time. ib knows this because she already has fangirls, or fanboys... kinda both..

ib gave her mom a slight smile - something she rarely did - and nodded.

her ear drums were then shattered by the womans piercing squeal.

her thin arms wrapped around the younger girls neck, in an almost comforting hug. "i'm so happy to hear that ibby-dear! just for that.. -anything! I'll get you anything you want! your my adorable little ib, after all," her mother half whispered and half yelled to her, a loving smile on her ruby red lips. ib cracked another smile and returned the hug. "are you sure?" she said, again softly, wanting to make sure the older woman wasn't doing this because she felt obligated or something. ib wouldn't have wanted anything from the woman if that was the case. ibs mother nodded her head from its resting spot on ibs.

ibs eyes sparkled.

"then... can we go to an art gallery?"

**XXXxx~~~oOo~~~xxXXX**

**"say hello"**

**XXXxx~~~oOo~~~xxXXX**

when she first entered, she had almost been surprised by the simplicity of the building. she figured that such a famous artist would have a more... extravagant exhibit, considering how wealthy the man must've been, had he been alive. that's what she'd figured anyway, based on the adults she's met so far.

"come on ib, don't lag behind," her mothers voice called. ib immediately turned away from the building and hurried on, eager to stand by the older brunettes side. even though ib knew her mother lied to her almost all the time, she also knew that she only held the best intentions. no loving parent would want their child to watch as they fought with their spouse.

holding on to her mothers larger palm, the adorable nine-year-old walked into the art gallery, her father right besides her. ib almost smiled, her small mind believing things would only improve. though she knew it wouldn't be an immediate change, she liked to believe that her family is only going to change for the better.

her parents conversed with the receptionist excitedly. well, her mother excitedly. her father just stood next to the woman, watching her with a slight smile on his lips. the dark-haired man, also known as the receptionist, handed the two a booklet filled with descriptions and pictures of the exhibits in the gallery. the receptionist had yet to notice ib, the girl realized. probably because she's shorter than the desk. what? she's only nine.

ib decided she wanted to leave the two to themselves. she needed to get out of their sight to let them spend some time alone together. she hoped that with this they'll be able to talk and just hang with each other and rediscover the reason they married in the first place.

ib tugged on her mothers sleeve, drawing the womans attention. she pointed down the hall and her mother gave a slightly confused look. "oh, you want to go on head ib?"

ib nodded.

"hmm, alright. just don't cause a ruckus, ok?" ib's mother blinked, suddenly realizing something. "though, knowing you, that wont be a problem.."

ib began to walk away, towards that painting with the weird colors; it looked kind of cool. "be careful, ib!" her mother called after her. ib simply nodded, and continued on her way.

...

the first thing she noticed that caught her attention was the purple hair of a taller-than-average male, standing before a painting, and oh so lost in thought. he seemed so focused on the painting, completely zoning out any and all other distractions - which is probably why he hadn't noticed her even when she stood right beside him. when she looked she realized he was looking at the painting called the "hanging man."

_"he's weird"_ ib decided, blinking up at the man and shamelessly observing him and his tattered coat wearing self. beneath said navy blue coat, was a lime green shirt, and brown skinny jeans. he wore a pair of brown shoes, old and dirty looking from months upon months of use. he was different, especially with that weird spider design on his head. ib quite liked different, as she is different herself.

she had spent quite the while just looking at the pictures. they were more beautiful, more creative, and a lot more different from what she's seen in other artist. it was like they were real, like they could just crawl right out of those picture frames. the artist portrayed the mood of the drawings perfectly.

she didn't like it.

they were amazing yes, but there was something that was just.. wrong about them. it was something cold and dark like icy fingers trailing down her sensitive milky white skin. she shivered, her piercing red eyes staring up into the giant painting. she didn't like this painting the most out of all of them. it just seemed plain evil.

her eyes trailed downwards and looked over the name plate beneath the painting. she didn't know what the word meant, but she could read it, so that was a plus!

"fabricated.. world,"

she somehow regretted reading that.

ib took a step back and turned her back to the painting, walking off, down the empty.. hall..

empty?

_"where did everyone go?"_ she thought. ib hurried her way back to the receptionists desk, hoping to find her parents still there. chatting excitedly with the dark-haired man. and when she finally made it to the desk, she paused in her steps, her heart beat quickening.

gone.

they weren't there.

everything was so deathly silent, the only sound being her light footsteps - which seemed so loud in such a silence - and her own breathing. there were no people, it was only her. _"maybe... they all went outside?"_ ib thought. yeah, that was it. something probably happened to one of the paintings or something, and the people were asked to empty the gallery. they simply forgot her, that was all.

she stepped up to the entrance doors and pushed... then pulled. her brows furrowed slightly, almost unnoticeably.

"its locked.." she mumbled to herself. keeping her calm she walked back to where she came from, eyes sliding over each and every detail of the gallery. the paintings, the frames, the white walls and even the dirt on the floor. it helped distract her from the creepiness of it all.

she stood in front of the huge painting once again, ruby-red eyes scanning the painting thoroughly. there was nothing different with the painting, so what's going on? with furrowed brows, ib looked around the hall, but found nothing. _"I should go look around,"_ she thought. she walked away from the painting, but as soon as she did blue.. paint dripped from beneath the paintings frame.

she stared at the blue paint for a second, but eventually stepped a bit closer. it read something, ib noticed, and she leaned closer to see it better.

**"come down below, ib. we'll show you someplace secret."** suddenly loud wet.. _splats!_ sounded from behind her, as if someone or_ something_ were running by. but just as soon as it happened, it stopped - the gallery once again silent.

ib took a tentative step back, looking left and right in silent surprise. _"what was that? how does it know my name?"_ she's pretty sure that she's never been here before. nor has she ever had any conversation with anyone besides her parents.. and her fangirls/boys. lets not forget about them. so there was no way for anyone to possibly know her here. she doubted this was a prank either. it's too realistic, and ib can usually tell the difference.

ib almost tripped, her foot stepping on something wet. ib looked down and is surprised to see red paint. she removed her foot to see she had stepped on a letter "c", which is smudged from her stepping on it. she looked around seeing more letters and when she put them all together a chill ran down her spine.

**"come ib,"**

she walked away, shaking off the creepiness and noticed things were a lot different from earlier. where it was simply cold and quiet, now it was dark and creepy, as _well_ as silent. not to mention the paintings. they seemed to come alive. like the fruit in a bowl painting. when she walked by, a fruit fell from said painting. she looked at it and much to her dismay, it was real.

she had also walked by a cat painting, "your dark figure," if she remembered correctly. and- can you guess what it did?- it _meowed_ at her. unlike some of the others though, it didn't faze her. it was just a bit surprising, as was the "coughing man," who coughed when she walked by.

there were times when she thought she saw someone pass through the window. she had been so happy, believing that perhaps it had been some sort of prank after all. she had even smiled. she knocked on the window and waited but saw and heard no one. she had been disappointed and moved to walk away, only to hear a loud banging sound from the window.

she rushed back, thinking that there _was_ someone there, only to be met with a red hand print, the paint dripping down the glass as if it were blood.

she had then just wandered around, unsure of what to do.

and here she was, standing before the painting called "abyss of the deep." there were blue foot prints that lead into the painting. ib bent down and caressed the water with the tips of her fingers and found that the painting was _actually_ water. it was cold, like the water of the school swimming pool.

ib looked around herself again then back to the painting, chewing the inside of her cheek. this just may be the only way out, ib realized with dread. the only way home. she wanted to see her parents again, maybe they were looking for her?

building up her determination ib stood, took a step, and fell into the deep murky waters of the abyss.

**XXXxx~~~oOo~~~xxXXX**

**"say hello"**

**XXXx~~~oOo~~~xxXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>meh ish done. just a story I thought of and couldn't get out of my head, so I decided to share it with you fanfic bae's. so yeah. hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
